There is conventionally known a communication system capable of cooperatively transmitting data from each of a plurality of base stations to one communication terminal by making one of the plurality of base stations function as a cooperative source base station, receiving data from a core node and distributing the data to another cooperative target base station, which is an anchor-type communication system of controlling the inter-base-station cooperative communication in an n autonomous and distributed manner by an inter-base station communication interface (reefer to Patent Literature 1 and Non-Patent Literature 1). According to this anchor-type communication system, it is said that it is capable of realizing an improvement of throughput, an enhancement of communication quality, an effective utilization of communication band, etc. in a cell border area where a plurality of radio communication areas (cells) of base stations overlaps, surely performing a management of cooperative resources in the plurality of base stations, and enhancing an efficiency of cooperative transmission from the plurality of base stations.